Winx Club - Episode 212
Win-x Together! is the twelfth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are in Faragonda's class about Convergence. After class, Bloom, Stella, and Musa runs into Jared and finds out that he is a student at Red Fountain. Stella ends up setting up on a date with Musa. Much to Musa's dislike towards the idea, she discovers that he is the editor of the "Red Fountain Sentinal", the school's newspaper. Jared decides to hang out rather than go on a date so he can interview Musa. Meanwhile in Shadowhaunt, Stormy informs Darkar it is Darcy's birthday today and, as a present, she wants him to send her to Alfea and wreak some havoc. Darkar approves of this. At the convergence class, Flora and Tecna are partnered up but their convergence doesn't work. Neither does Aisha and Musa's nor Stella and Bloom's. So, for a surprise, Faragonda has the girls go through a special test in the Magical Reality Chamber. Stella has an idea on how to get the girls to bond better: have a slumber party. But when she accidentally says "five of us", which inadvertently excludes Aisha, Aisha bursts into tears and runs out the door. Musa goes to comfort Aisha and she gladly accepts her invitation to Stella's slumber party. Back at Red Fountain, Darcy hypnotizes Jared with a magic crystal. That night Stella tells a story from the days of her youth: her first crush, unfortunately it doesn't end in the way she wanted it. In the MRC (Magical Reality Chamber), Darcy channels her power through Jared and sabotages it. The next day the Winx girls begin their convergence test. Unfortunately the test doesn't go as planned thanks to Darcy's meddling. The Winx have to fight a giant monster by making a titan of their own and each of the girls put a power into it: Aisha makes the body, Flora gives it support, Tecna gives it brain, Stella gives it sight, Bloom gives it a will to fight, and Musa gives it the ability to speak. The girls learns convergence and passes with flying colors. Jared apologizes to Musa for wrecking their test and Musa forgives him because it wasn't his fault. After that The Winx congratulate themselves for being an awesome team. Major Events *The Winx learn about Convergence. *Stella tells a story from her childhood. *Darcy gets her second solo mission. Debuts *Jared Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Aisha *Jared *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Darkar *Faragonda *Palladium *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells used *Sonic Bomb - Musa used it against the monster. *Noisy Power Whirl - Musa used it to give the hearing and speaking ability to the creature. *Flame of Life - Bloom used it to give life to the creature. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Wayne Grayson as Jared *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy (Evil laugh), Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Aisha *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda Rai English Coming soon... Scripts Songs Trivia *Both the Italian air date of this episode and the 4Kids air date are exactly 6 months apart from each other. *In the winx.tv blogs everybody believed that the American air date of this episode was Darcy's birthday. **In the RAI version, there's no mention of it being Darcy's birthday. *Except for her laughter, Icy didn't have any lines in this episode. *This is the second episode where Darcy went solo. *The way the Winx's titan punched her hand into the monster's body to grab the exit code is similar to that of Kano's heart pull fatality in Mortal Kombat. *The witches' Gloomix are absent in this episode. *This episode has numerous differences between the 4kids and Rai version. **In the 4kids version: ***Jared is bound with a magic hula hoop rather than rope. **In the Rai version: ***Aisha crys when Stella accidentally forgets to include her ***Aisha makes up a mock story theorizing how Stella and Brandon got together. ***Stella tried to open a box with force. Quotes "DON'T BE RUDE!" - Tune after she beans Kiko with her parasol. Faragonda: "And where is your project?" Bloom: "It didn't work." '' '''Stella:' "We were gonna combine fire and sunlight but..." Bloom: "But then we got into a big argument about how to do it." Tecna: "Professor, why not shut the chamber off?" Paladium: "If I shut it off, then everything in the chamber will disappear, and that includes you." Stella: "Do you know how I got together with my Brandon?" Aisha: "Hah! Let me guess! *dresses as 'Brandon' and speaks in a lowered voice* Hey girls! I'm the best fighter in the world and the best looking guy in Magix! Who wants to be my girlfriend? *normally* And you just fell at his feet!" Stella: "Actually, HE fell at MY feet!" - RAI. Aisha '''plays as '''Brandon Bloom: "Aisha! You're the foundation! *Aisha makes the substance* Aisha, it has to be bigger! *Aisha gets nailed and the blob figure loses structure*" Stella: "Aisha!" Flora: "Uh-oh! It needs some kind of skeletal support! Bearing Branches!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan, but gets knocked aside* Tecna: "It needs a brain! Central Processor! Creature! Hurry! Stand up!" *gives titan a brain, which then walks about aimlessly* Bloom: "Stella! It can't see anything!" Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight* Palledium: "It can't fight without a will of its own!" Musa: "The monster's gonna destroy it!" Bloom: '''"My turn! Flame of Life!" *gives titan a will to fight* '''Tecna: "Oh no!" *titan fights off virus* Bloom: "Yes! She's full of life now!" Tecna: "Anything broken?" Aisha: "Mmmm..." Flora: "I'm okay..." Bloom: *to titan* "Listen, you've got to get the light the monster swallowed!" Palledium: '''"Girls, defeating the monster is not enough! Your creature has to say 'derimei ilussiamen' to open the exit!" '''Musa: "Soundscreen, Power of Words!" *gives titan a voice* Bloom: "Everybody ready?" 'All: '"Derimei ilussiamen! Derimei ilussiamen!" - RAI Winx girls creating the titan. Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume